The New One
by IdrewAcow
Summary: Neru knows everything about everyone in the Vocaloid household, so when a new Vocaloid is introduced, she makes it her mission to learn everything about her. This is difficult when this newbie is an impossible nut to crack, and it becomes scarring when the newbie cracks her. Warning: YURI


**Hello, Fanfiction!**

**I was actually going to update Sneering Eyes soon, but unfortunately it had to be postponed. This was originally going to accompany the long-awaited update but now it's more of an apology, as well as an indication that no, I am not dead and yes, Sneering Eyes is being worked on. :)**

**This one shot was imagined over two years ago, but I abandoned it as it didn't have enough depth, one shot or not. Using some newfound writing skillz (*chucklewhatskills*) I rewrote it. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vocaloids were amazing things indeed, Neru thought. Created by Master's hand, they still had the appearance, attitude and emotions of an individual, human being. It was a miracle of technology, giving birth to a real human adult with electricity, science and Neru suspected a little bit of magic.<p>

However, new Vocaloids, even if they were, in every way, an adult, they were still new. New, as in they were totally inexperienced, and were new to the world.

Now normally, this didn't pose much of a problem for very long. The moment Neru had laid eyes on a cell phone she knew that she HAD to have it. Her favorite foods were quickly determined through trial, error and deduction. As for singing, they were…wired to be talented. And they were wired to be unique.

But currently, there was a problem.

Neru was in a small spare bedroom in the Vocaloid mansion with the others, namely Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, and Haku. This was the third reunion that week, and she felt that once again, for the third time, they were leave very soon after gathering. How was this a problem?

Three days prior, a new Vocaloid was introduced. Megurine Luka, Master had named her. She was different from the others, of course. Womanly, mature, calm and collected, that was how she acted, sounded like, and looked. Her voice was deeper than Miku's, Rin's, and Neru's, but had a huskier sound than Meiko's or Haku's. There was much debate about her creation. Meiko wondered if a new Vocaloid really was necessary. Neru thought that an even number was the reason: Miku was all alone most of the time. Rin and Len, the twins, were inseparable, while Haku and Neru, and Meiko and Kaito, were best of friends. Miku got along splendidly with everybody but was, despite her fame and fortune, left out. Maybe this Luka was made to be her friend.

However, even three days after creation, Luka still hasn't shown even the slightest interest in anything. She didn't talk much, either, which didn't help. Her lack of communication made it incredibly hard to guess if they were on the right track or not. Do you like the salmon? Yes? No? Maybe we should try steak, then? Pink, blue, red, what IS your favorite color?

Neru had counted exactly eight words pronounced by the pinkette: 'Hello', 'nice to meet you', and 'No thank you'. Each of these phrases had been said once. Neru knew, because she kept track of everything.

Everything.

But there was nothing to keep track of in Luka's case. Neru's record on the pinkette was totally empty. She didn't even know if she wanted Luka on her team when the zombie apocalypse broke out. Not to mention that any attempt at communication with her was a total and utter failure. On day one, Haku tried to have Luka try various drinks and snacks, while Neru cited a few factoids every now and then. Luka showed no interest for anything, may it be liquor, juice, crackers, jam, economy, sports or politics. Kaito had tried on day two, all day, by himself. Luka had listened to him attentively, had declined the offer for a ride through the city (the No thank you), but hadn't said anything besides that. Day three was all Meiko and the twins at work. The only clue they got was a slight crease in Luka's brow whenever the twins shouted or did something stupid.

This cycle of turns wasn't some blind attempt. In fact, each turn was decided at such a meeting. Day one was was general scouting on food and interests. Day two was reaction to long one-on-one discussions. Day three to see if she was more of a busy or calm kind, even if it was, at that point, obvious. The brow-crease was the only interesting thing to note. But otherwise…nothing!

"Only Miku is left" Meiko said with a sigh.

"The lady is a rock" grumbled Kaito.

"I think I'll take her to the park tomorrow" said Miku, hugging her knees. "Maybe she likes being outside more than being inside"

Neru suspected that maybe Luka would just like the tealette. After all, maybe it was with purpose that they were finally an even number once more. Neru absolutely had to see if her reaction to Miku would be special, so she made sure that the tealette came last. If she had seen Miku first, then maybe she would react in a jolly manner with everybody afterward, falsifying observation results. So she HAD to meet Miku last. On the other hand, if nothing special were to come up…well, then this Luka may just be a bit of a failure.

"There's a fair not far from there. Go there and have her try a bit of everything" advised Haku.

"Don't forget the bumper cars!" offered the twins simultaneously.

Miku merely nodded, not saying much. Neru made sure to note that down, as it was irregular, for her to be silent.

"Other than that...what do we have to say?" Meiko wondered out loud. "Normally we would have something to work on, to improve our relationships and help her out with anything she might need, but we're still shooting in the dark on day four!"

"Let's see how tomorrow goes, then we'll see" said Neru. As she was the newest Vocaloid, not counting Luka, obviously, she was in charge this time. And with the next Vocaloid, Luka would be in charge. So of course, this whole meeting thing was explained after a week, normally. And the new leader would be able to change procedures based on personal observations. Neru had found their approach to her very random and messy, so she thought that maybe some organization would be nice, hence her day-and-person system.

But as it was getting to the end of the week and they were still at Start, they wondered how long it would take.

But they would see after the next day.

"Meeting adjourned"

* * *

><p>It frustrated Neru, that she couldn't follow Miku and Luka to the fair. Any kind of progress or hints of Luka's personality were absolutely necessary to record. Though, Luka seemed highly aware of everybody's presence, as if she had some sort of motherly instinct. She had mastered the talent of avoiding of people. So the blonde could only trust Miku to give her a full report that evening, and hope that results later in the afternoon would be promising.<p>

"Neru, you're cooking tomorrow" said Meiko, as she prepared dinner. It was only noon, but the meal she was preparing needed to sit for a few hours.

"Isn't it Kaito's turn?" she asked.

"No. He reminded me that he took your shift last week"

"…that's true" Neru verified this in her records, and sure enough, she owed Kaito a dinner turn. "I'll make pasta"

"You always do. Don't forget to check if we have enough cheese" the brunette said with a knowing smile.

The younger girl nodded, and went to check to storage room. And sure enough, among other cooking goods, there lay a huge lump of cheese, ready for consumption.

"We have cheese"

"Perfect" Meiko closed the oven before setting the timer. "Any idea when Miku and Luka will be back?"

"None. Miku hasn't sent me any texts so far" Neru was disappointed about this and let it show, by frowning as she checked her messages for the 34th time.

"We'll just have to wait and see, then"

Just then a loud explosion was heard.

"Aah, the twins never will grow up, will they?" Meiko mused out loud, putting her apron away.

"…no, they won't"

Meiko laughed lightly.

"What are you doing later?" she asked.

"Video games with Haku" the blonde answered.

"Alright, I'll be with Kaito"

Neru nodded, and headed for Haku's room.

It was amazing how they didn't miss Miku, or Luka. Then again, they wouldn't really miss anybody except their counterpart; Len wouldn't survive without Rin, Meiko would throw a fit if Kaito wasn't there, and vice versa. Neru wondered what she would do if Haku went away for a weekend. She would probably text till her fingers bled, with nothing better to do.

It was a cruel programming, Neru thought. They were all amazing friends, so this…disregard for others' absence was surprising. Then again, being idols, they probably wouldn't be able to afford heavy emotional trauma in case of loss or death. They were, before anything, entertainers; flawless ones, at that.

Neru silently cursed her existence before knocking on Haku's door.

* * *

><p>Sudden noises weren't unexpected in the Vocaloid household, no matter how sudden or noisy. Meiko and Kaito had spontaneous quarrels enough, not to mention the twins' explosions. But when the front door opened to a chorus of laughter, it was the unexpected nature of the sound that surprised everybody.<p>

Neru and Haku ran to the front door together, the blonde ready to type the report of the day. Thought, from what she could hear, she could already presume that the day was a complete and thorough success.

And indeed it was. What a strange sight to see, Luka smiling broadly and laughing freely; she wasn't missing muscles in her cheeks, apparently. Miku held five balloons in her left hand, two yellow, two blue and one red, and in her right hand she held a bag full of small prizes. Luka had her hair tied up, and held in her arms the most outrageously large tuna plush the Vocaloids had ever seen. It was probably life-sized, and was so well done that Neru wondered if it was actually real.

"So, how was your day?" asked Kaito, offering to hold something for them, letting them take off their shoes. Miku handed him the balloons, before pulling her boots off. Luka managed this very skillfully with no hands.

"It was amazing!" Miku laughed as she said this, turning towards her friend. "We went to the fair, and tried EVERYTHING~!"

Neru was frantically typing all she heard and saw.

"The bumper cars, those tiny roller-coasters, most of the little games…" the tealette held up her bag of goodies, showing it off. "Look at what Luka won! She's amazing at throwing things! And driving! And…" Miku trailed off. "We had sushi for lunch! Luka absolutely LOVES tuna!"

The Vocaloid in question, while her laughter had died down, smiled as Miku breathlessly, joyously recounted the day's events. Meiko laughed and led them all inside, to the living room, so Miku could tell the stories better.

Neru got to hear everything. The events were told with precision, along with every one of Luka's newfound talents. She had a particular skill with projectiles, may it be boomerangs, horseshoes, darts, balls, anything. She was also adept with martial arts, enjoyed nature quite more than the inside, as Miku had assumed, but loved driving, sushi and…apparently, Miku's presence.

However, Neru didn't get to hear Luka say a word, and never in Miku's stories was there any hint at Luka ever saying anything. So, after the long hours of storytelling, dinner, and evening activities, when they finally gathered once again, Neru had to ask.

"Does she talk at all?"

She asked this question before Meiko even had a chance to sit, startling them a bit.

"She does!" Miku couldn't be more enthusiastic. She had spent all day with Luka, and even after dinner, when they all went their separate ways, Neru couldn't help but notice that the two had stayed together. She would have gone to investigate, but she didn't want to leave Haku behind.

"In fact, she has a wonderful voice!"

"But why doesn't she talk when we're there?" chorused the twins.

The tealette didn't have an immediate answer to that.

"Maybe you should ask her questions. I just kept talking…but maybe if I had let her say something, then she would have"

"She isn't shy?" Neru questioned.

"Hardly" Miku smiled, and started another anecdote about some guy who did something, but Neru cut her off.

"So, this day was a success" the blonde stated, and wrote it down on her report.

"It was" the tealette said, smiling.

"So what's the plan, now?" queried Kaito.

"She doesn't seem to be much of a reader. I think a walk through the city is due, for clothes and objects, see what else she would want"

"When do you think she'll be ready to start working?" Meiko asked.

"Oh, she already is!" Miku clapped as she said this. "We sat under a tree and have written down a few lyrics and notes for a song. She's more than ready to start producing stuff"

Very interesting.

"We'll tell Master, then. Until then, whatever objects she desires to buy-"

"I can pay for it" Miku didn't waste any time in offering.

"Perfect.  
>Meeting adjourned"<p>

* * *

><p>Two days of immense success. The day out shopping was productive in every way. Luka had bought some clothes, a few trinkets, and many things to furnish and decorate her room. Lunch was spent in a restaurant, where she had consumed copious amounts of tuna.<p>

Thanks to the various paths available, communication was a necessity, and Luka didn't hesitate to communicate when she thought it was needed. She readily said she wanted to see this or that shop, asked for directions, help from clerks, and even requested a walk through the roof garden to take a break. She had even sought for advice, and asked Meiko and Miku various questions about clothing, while seeking the advice from Kaito, Neru and Haku for furnishing. The twins had been helpful in choosing her car. Miku had insisted that she didn't mind the extreme expenses in the least, and she didn't. The tealette was already content with her possessions, and seemed even more content with assisting Luka. The pinkette promised fervently to repay her the moment it was possible, and Neru wrote this down, wondering if she was one to keep such promises.

Despite her amazing progress with communication and deep bonding thanks to valuable conversation, Luka did spend most of her talking time with Miku. Even when they weren't talking, the two walked side by side, much like the other pairs did.

Neru made it official, that Luka had been designed to be Miku's friend. She was the Kaito to Meiko, the Len to Rin, and the Haku to Neru.

The blonde was very, very happy with her findings. As she cooked dinner, she decided to tell Luka about the gatherings after five more days, and to tell Master about the pinkette's inclination to start her singing career ASAP.

As the water boiled, Neru took a step back to review all of the ingredients. She had everything ready, and didn't need to change her recipe to accommodate for the newest member as she had, apparently, no allergies.

Oops, she had forgotten the cheese.

Neru pouted, finding it terribly ironic to forget the cheese after the previous day's conversation with Meiko. The cheese would be the last thing to forget, right?

Well, agreeing that Neru was incredibly human and was bound to make foolish mistakes at least every now and then, she took the boiling water away from the stove and headed for the storage room.

Neru briefly wondered if Luka still had much more progress to do. While she was thawing like ice in the sun, she was still incredibly…reserved, almost noble. Maybe she would loosen up further, or maybe it was simply a personality trait.

Neru opened the storage room door, and immediately decided one thing.

Luka was definitely, more surely, positively, not reserved and noble. Not around Miku, anyways.

Neru immediately turned around and violently shut the door behind her as she felt her heart rate speed up and her thinking process slow down.

What. Did. She. Just. See.

Hyperventilating almost, Neru couldn't handle the information she just got. It had been delivered to her with an eye branding and a royal slap to the pride. She almost felt betrayed. She had missed something. She didn't miss anything. But…she had. She had missed an entire chapter…an entire novel, in fact, concealed in the hours of two days. She was supposed to know everything. She was the eye of the household, much like Kaito was the wisdom, Meiko the strength, the twins the destruction, and so on.

But her all-seeing-eye had missed…THIS?!

Neru trembled, and stepped away from the door. Turning around again, she looked at the smooth surface, unable to physically see what was going on behind it, but knowing very well what was being done.

"What…?!"

She couldn't say more. She couldn't think more. It pissed her off.

"H-how?!"

Word number two, improving, but Neru didn't get any of her questions answered in the following seconds and her state only went down from there.

One question burned her tongue, filled her mind. So, of course, when one is pissed, frantic, a little panicky, and hurt, one yells that question at the top of his lungs.

"Are you two making out?!"

Meiko and Kaito heard the outburst and immediately ran towards her, only to find her staring at the door, shaking.

"What is it, Neru?"

"They're making out!" she yelled, and pointed at the door. "Luka and Miku were kissing really, really hard, their hands were all over the place, including where they are not supposed to be, and I'm pretty sure someone's panties were on the floor!"

By then the twins and Haku had also arrived.

"What's making out?" asked the blonde duo, while Meiko only laughed.

"Really?"

"Really!"

Kaito hummed a little tune, before stepping up to the door, and knocking twice.

"Hello? Ladies?" he asked.

Miku timidly replied something.

"Can you come out? You've got Neru in a fit over here"

"Of course I'm in a fit! I mean…" the blonde couldn't say another word.

I missed something, she thought. I managed to miss something this big.

How.

"In fact, I think you broke her" added the young man. "She's staring into the void and drooling a little"

Meiko gestured that she would bring Neru and the others to the living room, and Kaito told this to the two idols in the storage room.

"We'll be waiting" he said.

Haku sat next to Neru, stroking her back. The blonde had, by then, managed to formulate words again.

"How…how…"

Yet she only formulated one.

The twins were utterly confused, Meiko most amused and Kaito the calmest of them all.

"Now Neru, no interrogations, you got that?" the brunette playfully requested. "We're pretty human, so unpredictable things do happen"

"But…" Neru trailed off.

"She's getting better" Haku said with hope, happy that the blonde was improving.

Miku then entered the room, glowing red in embarrassment. Luka followed right behind her, showing uncharacteristic signs of awkwardness.

Meiko could only laugh again.

"Hello there, love birds!" she greeted. "Back from planet bliss?"

Miku didn't look up, but Luka did meet her eyes, and seemed a little bit cross.

Kaito, smiling softly, put his hand on Meiko's shoulder before she could add anything.

"Now, understand that we're all a really big family. A family of what, is up to us to decide. Up until this moment, we were all great friends. But know that, as a family of any kind, we'll stand by each other. So, whatever you two feel for each other is great, beautiful even, especially if you two are happy"

"Two…two…"

"Neru's still broken, though" mumbled Haku.

This seemed to hit a switch in the blonde's mind.

"Two days! You've known each other well for two days!"

Kaito softly shushed her.

"It doesn't matter" he turned towards the mortified duo. "Now, from now on, we'd like to know when these relationship statuses change. We don't need to know everything, but we'd like to know if a break up happened, or an engagement, or whatnot"

The two glowed bright red again.

"You two are so positively cute together" cooed Meiko.

"Alright?" asked Kaito, asking if his point was clear.

"Yes, Kaito" replied Luka, bowing a little. Miku nodded, mumbling.

"Dismissed" he said playfully.

"I still don't know what is going on" grumbled Rin.

"Me neither" answered her twin, as they left the room.

The couple shyly retreated, and the moment they disappeared, Meiko chuckled, and said something about them being amazing. Kaito nodded.

Haku continued trying to reanimate Neru, but the blonde was almost dead to the outside world. After her outburst, the gears in her mind had started to turn.

She wondered if these relationships were planned by Master, or if it all happened by chance. She feared the latter, as it was the most likely, as Miku was the third Vocaloid, but had remained 'single' until then, despite the addition of Haku and Neru.

She wondered if these relationships were normal. Maybe Kaito and Meiko would start dating. Or the twins. Or her and Haku. Were they all fated to end up together romantically?

She wondered if these relationships were healthy.

She wondered if they were beneficial.

She wondered if they were doomed.

There were too many questions from a single source.

She bound up, scaring the living daylights out of Haku, and ran after the source.

She kicked open the door to Miku's room, where, again, she interrupted a moment between her and Luka. She ran towards them, scaring them out of their minds for the second time that day. Grabbing them by the collar, one in each hand, she growled

"Tell me everything!"

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p><strong>While the info dump isn't a great idea at all at the beginning of stories, this is short, compact and I had no idea how to convey so much information in any other way.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!**

**Have a nice day. :)**


End file.
